


【VD】当我们谈论生活时我们在谈论什么

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 5vd的逛超市居家文学，中间有一段很少的smut（主要是想看蛋咬哥的手套）。





	【VD】当我们谈论生活时我们在谈论什么

但丁慢慢从楼梯走下来，睡眼惺忪地打了个哈欠。“早。”他挠了挠乱糟糟的下巴，冲不远处坐在沙发上的兄长咕哝着问安，倦怠的嗓音如一盘散沙从他的喉咙倾倒而出，他没忍住又打了个哈欠。意料之内的沉默，维吉尔垂着眼睛，慢条斯理地翻过一页纸。这很好。但丁喝了口水，转身朝冰箱走去。

“如果九点在你的时间观念里意味着‘早’。”维吉尔说，连眼皮都懒得撩，“冰箱里没有你要的东西。”

“什么——可我明明记得还有半块披萨……”但丁拉开冰箱门，扑面而来的冷气令他下意识眯起眼，缩了缩脖子。他拨开几个空掉的啤酒罐与一瓶见底的草莓果酱，手指在结霜的格间里搜寻，最终只揪出两三个破掉的保鲜袋，和几袋过期的酸奶。这些东西还是上周尼禄带着姬莉叶做的点心来事务所时给他们买的。“见鬼。”他拍上门，扭头看向唯一可能的披萨窃贼。

“蕾蒂半小时前来过。”他的兄长放下书本，矢口撇清嫌疑，视线从他翘角的头发晃荡到他粗糙的胡茬，顿住，像是若有所思，又慢吞吞地从他脆弱的喉咙滑向他鼓囊囊的前胸，如一柄锋利的剔骨刀，有条不紊地，甚至是懒洋洋地将他切开，让他为了不存在的疼痛或者是那种精妙的手法下潜藏的情绪颤抖——但丁穿着件很多年前的黑色高领长袖，而他那件最新的衣服如今正套在维吉尔身上，几枚通常敞开的纽扣现下严谨地系在一起，胸的位置明显瘪下去，就像维吉尔掐住他屁股时的那种圆润的凹陷。再看看他自己，一件紧巴巴的褪色底衫，松垮的肚腩将起球的布料顶起一点柔软的弧度，似乎也没好到哪里去，于是他吸了吸气，又把衣服往上撩起一点点。这样就好多了。他心满意足地想，仿佛就此有了嘲弄兄长的底气。

“那件衣服。”他歪进沙发的怀抱，对维吉尔（主要是他的胸肌）指指点点，哼出一声嗤笑。“老天，你追求的力量都到哪儿去了？”他夸张地咂舌，眉梢高高扬起，手指悄悄将他的手套挑开一丝缝隙，贴着他的掌纹挤进去，像一根黏腻的半融化乳酪条。维吉尔没有应声，目光在一行行诗句间飘忽不定。但丁耸耸肩，拾起扶手上摊开的花花公子杂志第无数次翻阅着，手指则继续漫不经心地在皮革与他兄弟温暖的手掌间蠕动。他的指甲不像维吉尔那样总是强迫症般的整齐圆钝，而是留有零星的棱角，刮过皮肤时勾起细微但密集的刺痛。一点一点摸索着撩拨维吉尔对他的性欲在但丁看来是件过分美妙的事，他享受这种游走在引诱与被引诱之间的过程，尽管他的视线仍在对封面女郎的胸型品头论足。

“中午吃什么？”他屈起指节搔了搔维吉尔温热的掌心，后者似乎越过书本瞥了他一眼：“不是外卖，不要披萨。”

“两个要求，你太苛刻了。”

“一个。因为你每次点外卖也只点披萨。”

但丁噎了一下。“那是因为那些店里别的东西都太难吃了。”

“你确定不是因为你那张挑剔的嘴？”维吉尔轻轻从鼻腔挤出一点气音。但丁的膝盖似乎是不小心碰到他的。“瞧瞧你的冰箱，我认为我们有必要去一趟超市。”

“你会做饭？”但丁努力让自己听上去没那么惊讶，指尖沿着掌纹缓慢地打转。他的兄长不置可否地点点头，而但丁注意到他已经有段时间没有翻页了。

“这样。”他的手指又往里处探了探，扣住指缝，薄而干燥的嘴唇凑近维吉尔的耳朵，热气泛着湿意很均匀地扑落。“现在离商场开门还有段时间。”

当但丁掀开他的书，霸占他的腿，向他展露那种毛茸茸的笑意时，他仍然是那个小时候贪婪地渴望所有关注的孩子——哪怕衰老像冲刷礁石的潮水一样侵蚀他的心脏与外表——既索求无度又享受依赖，交出信任，把自己鲜活的心跳肉欲细细剖开再存放在兄长那里，如同主动将自己软嫩嫩的肚皮献给利刃的羔羊。虽然在他的大多数关于童年的记忆里维吉尔总是在拒绝他，让他走开，然后在雷电肆虐的夜晚与他紧紧挤在同一个被窝；他明明想要他留下，却往往选择用言辞的刃或是别的东西刺伤他。或者更可笑的是，这么多年来，他们都觉得自己才是被抛下的那个。他垂下眼睫，感到他兄弟的呼吸正蹭着他的喉管缓缓移动。维吉尔拉下他的领子吻他的脖子，再一点点向上回落到他的嘴唇。他尝起来很……正常，但丁不知道该如何形容这种感觉，毕竟难得没有雨水和血泪等别的东西来混淆欺骗他的味蕾。如此温情的时刻反倒令他倍感煎熬，在魔界的那几个月他们也没有像这样，像两只猛兽懒散地躺在阳光笼罩下热融融的旷野用舌头给彼此顺毛，这太平和而易碎了——他习惯了那种维吉尔式的粗暴直接。

——你该考虑给自己买几件衣服。但丁咕哝着扯开兄长胸前的几颗扣子，鼻尖在松开的领口拱动。

“我会列个清单。”他说，戴着手套的手从下方伸进但丁的衣服里。但丁呻吟着弓起背，手指头陷进沙发，皮革摩擦乳头引发的快感像迭起的海潮卷过他的皮肤。“也许不只是列出买的东西。”维吉尔咬着他的耳垂模糊低语，但丁不用细想也知道他指的是什么——那些关于他，关于他们的，还未及实施的，下流而淫秽的设想。不知怎么，他太渴望了，生发的欲望仿佛某种根植于骨血的钝痛，扯动他的四肢，抽搐他的脊骨。一想到他的兄弟也怀着与他同等的渴望，那些流淌在血脉里的共鸣便攫住他的心脏，使得他的身体散出一种兴奋而震颤的低吼。“如果你能更快一点，老哥。”他隐忍地喘息，牙齿碾磨着肩颈相连处的那一小片肌肤。维吉尔握住他的胸，手指揉捏他饱满的胸肌，将他胸前的布料顶起一小片凹凸不平的隆起，“至少我们就不会因为赶路而被贴超速罚单。”他现在各种意义上的腹中空空，亟需某些东西来将他填满。

维吉尔笑了一下，另一只手解开他的皮带。“我以为你很喜欢这张沙发。”他拉下但丁松开的裤腰，在对方忙着摆脱他们上衣的时候拍了拍他的屁股。“我是很喜欢。”但丁哼哼着抚弄兄长结实的胸膛，欣赏的目光在这具雕塑般完美的半赤裸身躯上恋恋不舍地徘徊。“但我更喜欢在上面骑你。”他说这话的时候盯着他的眼睛，不自觉地扬起一点挑衅的意图。“也许我们有空应该交流一下彼此的清单。”

——但“咬着维吉尔的手套”这一项绝不在他的清单之列。但丁汗水淋漓地骑在那根粗壮火热的阴茎上扭动屁股，上下两张嘴都被填得满满当当。倒不是他对维吉尔的手套没有过非分之想，只是当皮革与精液还有口水的味道混合着压上他的舌尖时，他实在没法对此评价出什么好话。维吉尔的手掐着他泛红的大腿根部，牙齿与舌头接连戏弄他敏感的乳头。该死的，他甚至不想停下。但丁攥着兄长绷紧的大臂肌肉，指甲几乎刮出血痕。一阵兴奋的颤栗从红肿的会阴漫过他的躯体，连同埋在他体内的阴茎一道挤压他的穴口与内脏。他从善如流地塌下腰，勃起的老二就着前液贴住维吉尔坚实的腹肌来回滑动。维吉。他沙哑而含糊地说，昂起下巴，喉结在维吉尔收紧的指腹下滚动。别停下。随后闭上眼睛，在窒息感与兄长滚烫的掌心为高潮所覆没。

他们还是去迟了，而维吉尔将这归咎于但丁穿衣服时磨蹭了太多时间。今天是会员打折日，超市的人流比他们想象中要拥挤一些。但丁在与兄长争夺购物车控制权的战斗中不幸落败，不过他仍然不死心地劝说维吉尔先去冷冻速食区选购。“相信我，我有经验，那里的人目前肯定最少。”他扒着购物车的边缘，企图将车头转向靠在超市最远端的一排排冷藏柜。维吉尔看着他雨幕般的双眼，V在他的胸膛窃窃私语。“松手，不然我没法推车。”他妥协，不知道究竟是被自己苏醒的人性还是但丁的那双眼睛说服。而他的兄弟此刻乖乖地跟在他身边，为方才轻易的胜利得意忘形，以至于他根本没留意维吉尔路上经过别的区时都往购物车里放了什么。

“西蓝花和水芹？你在开玩笑。”为时已晚，终于反应过来不对劲的但丁扫视着那一叠包裹在保鲜袋里的蔬菜，感到头痛。见鬼，为什么蔬果区总是和冷冻速食区挨在一起？这种设计根本不合理。“还有胡萝卜。事务所里可没有兔子要喂。”

“如果你仔细看了清单就该知道。”维吉尔讽刺道，同时扬了扬手中的字条。“多吃点蔬菜对你有好处。”他顿了顿。这话太过似曾相识，从他嘴里说出倒有些奇怪，仿佛伊娃就站在他们身旁，一如既往温柔地教育她调皮的小儿子要均衡营养。“我不能眼睁睁看着脂肪占据我兄弟的大脑，虽然他已经足够愚蠢了。”

“嘿！”但丁报复性地捞起一把茼蒿打了他一下，一旁挑菜的老太太投来不赞成的眼神。“说得我好像你的儿子而不是兄弟。”他小声嘀咕着，讪讪地将茼蒿物归原处。维吉尔的发梢与肩头因为他刚刚的一击而沾着可笑的菜叶，同脸上严肃的神情比起来显得有点滑稽。但丁忍着笑替他的兄弟拨去零散的叶子，尽管他的手指仍在因笑意而抽搐。当然了，在这个地狱般的蔬果区惹怒维吉尔显然不是什么好选择，但丁推着他的肩膀示意他快点离开——他真怕再多停一秒钟维吉尔就会开始打起那些新鲜茼蒿的主意。

“尼禄是个好孩子，和你不一样。”斯巴达的长子站在肉类冰柜前慢慢地说，视线在培根与火腿之间游移不定，一只手揪住但丁的袖子，防止他往放着披萨饼胚的那个柜子乱窜，就像小时候伊娃领着他们去逛集市一样，维吉尔必须牢牢看住但丁以防他被一些古怪的东西吸引了注意力而跑丢。然而此刻他的兄弟正若有所思地注视着他。“有趣。”但丁随手拿起一盒猪肉卷半心半意地研究着。“那你干嘛不当着他的面说？”

“这很重要？”维吉尔反问，但丁轻轻叹了口气，听出来他是真的不解。

“我能理解，兄弟，毕竟你已经习惯了那种……恶魔的思维方式。”他放下那盒日期不太新鲜的猪肉卷，字斟句酌地说。“但是作为人类，人类会向一些对象表达他们的感受，可以是厌恶，可以是欣赏，甚至是爱。”他摸了摸下巴，本能地有些不好意思。“在这点上我很怀念V，虽然他和你一样喜欢说些不着边际的屁话，但至少他比你坦诚得多。”

希望你听懂了他的意思。V充满戏谑的腔调在维吉尔的心室回荡。他在索求我们的爱。

维吉尔沉默着捏起一盒培根丢进车篮。他不是不清楚某些事情、某些情感，他只是还没准备好，还没准备好以一个父亲的身份来面对尼禄，如同他一出生就毫无准备地成为了但丁的兄长，可生活的车轮并不会等待他将一切准备好才开始向前推进，他几乎成功地把两种身份都搞砸了。维吉尔推着车，无视了但丁“一盒培根怎么够吃？”的牢骚，向乳制品的专柜走去。他曾经偏执的自行其是那么久，久到他自己都已然忘记了最初是为何会走上这条路，结果竟然还有一个人在等他，尝试用各种方法敲他冥顽不灵的脑袋让他停下。这种感觉就像……他凝视着立在一排排酸奶前挑挑拣拣的但丁，视线滑过他叠着细纹的眼角，喋喋不休的嘴唇和他出门前（被逼着）剃过的、整洁的下巴，那些他失去过或忽略过的东西，如今一股脑地返还他的世界。这种感觉，他移开视线，就是家。

“我说，你已经瞪着那块车打芝士差不多三分钟了。”突然，但丁的手搭上他的肩膀，捏了一把。“我实在想不出来有人会和芝士有仇。”

维吉尔下意识地想抖掉那只恼人的手，最终却没有那么做。“我只是在想买多少合适。”他拾起中等大小的一块，瞥了眼购物车，蹙起眉。“为什么这些全是草莓味？”

但丁从容不迫地在一片粉色的包装里拎起两袋蓝色。“那来瞧瞧这是什么，亲爱的维吉。”他眨眨眼，故作伤心地叹息。“至少我还记得你喜欢的口味。”

他从来没有遗忘你。V贴着他的耳畔感慨。你的兄弟， _ _他有着同痛苦相对称的清澈，与绝望相均衡的坚韧。*__

维吉尔低头看了看清单。“这上面只写了四袋。”他板着脸，摆出不容置喙的口吻。“把多出的都放回去。”

“这不公平。”但丁翻了个白眼，双臂在胸前交叉。“你写清单的时候甚至没和我商量。”

“我说了。”他俯身查看货架上淡奶油的价签。“但那会儿你的注意力显然在别的东西上。”他将一盒1L装的铁塔牌淡奶油塞进购物车所剩无几的空隙，余光意有所指地停在他兄弟的唇角，但丁瞬间涨红了脸。维吉尔相当受用地微笑起来。“现在，该去结账了。”

自助收银台前排起的令人无望的长龙迫使他们调转车子向情况相对好一些的人工款台走去，人群龟速向前移动着。希望没人告诉他上次我和自助收银台怄气的事。但丁看着目不斜视清点物品的维吉尔想，在经过收银台旁边的货架时顺手拿起一盒安全套。“我只是觉得……万一什么时候能用得到。”他顶着维吉尔意味深长的目光耸耸肩。“有备无患。”

“不过我没想到你连这种东西都要选草莓味，还是螺纹。”斯巴达的长子慢条斯理地说，转手将这盒安全套丢上等待扫码区。“当然，如果这是你的癖好，我不介意尝试。”

“什么？不是——”但丁想说我甚至看都没看，然而收银员的例常问话打断了他。

“您好，请问有会员卡吗？”

他脱口而出没有，但紧接着维吉尔报上了一串数字。收银员小姐古怪地看了他一眼，而他以同样古怪的眼神盯着兄长。“这是莫里森的会员卡。”维吉尔坦然接受了来自胞弟的注目礼。“我以为你知道。”

“为什么他从来没有和我说过？”他嘟囔着开始往购物袋里装东西。

“大概他觉得我不会用他的积分兑换一些无聊的东西。”维吉尔掏出信用卡。“他还告诉我上次你与自动收银机吵架的事。”老天，他还是知道了。但丁低下头装鸵鸟，不指望能从维吉尔那里得到任何好话。“那真的……很愚蠢，我可以想象。”哦，果然。“不过我可以理解。”维吉尔将签好名字的小票递给收银员，侧过脸望向他。“你还在学习。”

他愣了一下。

“走吧。”维吉尔拎起那个装满食材与日用品的购物袋，安全套的包装从提手那里漏出大半，他对此毫无察觉，又或者是根本不在意。他那自尊自大的兄弟，外表冷硬却偏偏有一副诗人心肠，面对人类世界的某些准则仍然像个蹒跚学步期的婴儿那样笨拙。但丁想笑，却只是装作若无其事地走到他身边，将那盒他们可能永远不会用上的安全套往袋子里塞了塞。也许他们都需要重新学习，在生活将他们捉弄得支离破碎之后——他暂时没考虑过愈合的问题，距离他们心中的那道闪电彻底消失还要花上很长一段时间——或者干脆放手，让生活的河流从他们中间、从时间底部的岩石上穿过，等待舒缓的流水静静地淌过那些流离失所的岁月与曾经的迷惘孤独。有些岩石上积存着永恒的水滴，而岩石之下细语微存，有些言语则属于他们。**

当维吉尔灰蓝色的双眼望向他时，他确信，他看到了那条河流。

Finally,they are haunted by waters.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *：“理解得越多，就越痛苦。知道得越多，就越撕裂。但是，他有着同痛苦相对称的清澈，与绝望相均衡的坚韧。”出自法国诗人勒内·夏尔。  
> **：“最终，一切汇聚一体，河水冲刷而过。这河曾被世上最宏大的洪水侵袭，它曾从时间底部的岩上流过。有些岩石上积存着永恒的雨滴，而岩石之下细语微存，有些言语则属于他们。”  
> 原句出自电影和书籍《A river run through it and other story》，中文名《大河恋》。


End file.
